


【华子V】虚情假意 7.

by ppttrobot



Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [7]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppttrobot/pseuds/ppttrobot
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/V
Series: 【华子V】虚情假意 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189940
Kudos: 1





	【华子V】虚情假意 7.

7.

瓦莱莉睡醒的时候，华子似乎还在睡。昨晚两人做得温柔又缠绵，她有些舍不得起床，在被子里又赖了一会儿，起身前还偷偷亲了华子的脸。华子已经醒了，但并不知道该怎么应对这种亲密举动，干脆继续装睡，然后又一次睡着，直到闹钟响起。她洗漱换衣，打开卧室门的时候看见瓦莱莉老老实实站在门口，笑得合不拢嘴，见她出来才赶紧收敛表情。

瓦莱莉鞠躬，“早上好，华子小姐。”

“早上好，瓦莱莉。”华子的手叠放在小腹处，是从小习得的姿态。她对瓦莱莉笑了笑，“休息得怎么样？”

“额……那个，非——非常好！”瓦莱莉的目光飘忽不定，最后选择往下看地板。

“那就准备干活儿吧。”华子往办公室走去，瓦莱莉跟在她身后。“有一个漩涡帮的窝点，抢了荒坂一车货，虏走了司机和随行技术人员。尽量把他们都活着带回来，任务时必要权限都会解除，具体的看附件。”

瓦莱莉掏出手机准备查看短信，“对了，以后都是您给我发外派任务吗？”华子在桌后坐下，说：“不。应该是内森·威尔逊来派发，但他说直到车修好回来之前都不想和你联系。”

“……那您让他们修慢点呗？”瓦莱莉试探地问。好让您来多通知我几次——这半句她没有说。

华子抬头看她，感觉有点好笑，“我不这么建议。修车费会翻倍，而且下一次派发任务的估计就是赫尔曼了。”

“额，算了。(Never mind. )”瓦莱莉转身离开办公室，出门后还伸了一只手进来挥挥，“我出任务去了，小姐再见！”

华子笑着说再见。

瓦莱莉先打电话给荒坂的维修部，让他们把内森的车快些修，往好了修；又打电话给内森。他不接，于是转入语音信箱：

“嗨内森！额，关于你的车，我真的很抱歉！当时是华子小姐叫我五分钟之内赶到——老兄，说真的，你的车太给力了，我从没开过这么牛逼的车——我是说，谢谢！我让维修部的人用最好的材料和最快的速度，等我攒够钱一定自己买辆好点儿的车，到时候你随便开。给我个回复，拜！”

【消息】From.内森·威尔逊  
：（  
【消息】From.瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯  
OK… 我要去出任务，你有什么想要的东西？送给你。  
【消息】From.内森·威尔逊  
当真？  
【消息】From.瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯  
非常真。  
【消息】From.内森·威尔逊  
2077年限定血腥小熊卫衣。  
【消息】From.瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯  
包在我身上。  
【消息】From.内森·威尔逊  
：）  
任务需要我帮忙吗？  
【消息】From.瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯  
一个漩涡帮窝点，不要紧吧？  
【消息】From.内森·威尔逊  
也许。需要的话跟我说，我会接电话的。  
【消息】From.瓦莱莉·帕格莱斯  
谢啦。  
【消息】From.内森·威尔逊  
看在血腥小熊的份上：D

说实话，内森的短信比他人可爱多了。

解决了他的事儿，瓦莱莉终于放下心来查看附件。荒坂的车上运的是开发过程中实验出了问题的神经系统义体，要收回做进一步研究。司机叫卢卡斯·布朗，技术员叫伊森·琼斯，窝点的头头“船船”——从照片上看，留了半边脸没有改造，另外半张脸装上了苍蝇眼睛般的义体。  
我的老天……瓦莱莉感叹，漩涡帮真是从来不按人形整。

出租车从远处驶来，瓦莱莉坐进后座。小德对她打招呼，“您好，瓦莱莉小姐。” 

“嗨。去地图标注的这个窝点附近，100米左右停车就好。”瓦莱莉与车连接，传送地图数据。

“好的，竭诚为您服务。”

“电台调到……体温电台吧。老德最近有发什么消息给你吗？”

“并没有，瓦莱莉小姐。”机械声有些低落，“父亲似乎玩得很快乐。”

瓦莱莉看着显示屏上和老德长得一模一样，神情却柔和许多的AI，总有种雇佣童工的错觉。

“额……别难过，要不我给你放个假——之类的？”

“谢谢，但是我们不需要放假。不用担心，我会一直服务到您……不再需要我为止。”他露出微笑。

瓦莱莉靠在后座上，小德为她打开一点窗。她说：“也就是说，到我死了为止。”

“……我不是这个意思，瓦莱莉小姐。”AI为自己解释，“但是……得知您决定使用我直到死亡，让我非常高兴。”

“哇噢，天啊……”瓦莱莉敲敲显示屏，“你说话可比老德肉麻多了。”

“谢谢。”小德拉曼说，“您与过去相比也有很大不同。”

“V那时候？变好了还是变差了？”

“硬要说的话……变少了，但是也变多了。”他的声音又低了下来。“我……不知道，抱歉。”

“不，没关系。”瓦莱莉转头看窗外的景色，没有把这话放在心上。

德拉曼在一个路口停下。“需要我在这里等您吗？”他问。瓦莱莉摇了摇头。

“让我看看……”她蹲在一个垃圾箱后，黑入窝点的监控系统，能看到很多人在里面巡逻，并且没有任何一个监控死角。船船看起来比以往见过的漩涡帮头目都聪明。这下可不能莽干。她切换摄像头观察，这里甚至没几个磕嗨了倒在地上神志不清的人，要不是那些显眼地发着红光的义体，瓦莱莉都要怀疑这到底是不是漩涡帮的地盘了。

她看到荒坂的车大大咧咧地停在院子里，司机和技术人员应该被抓到整个窝点靠后的大楼三层——鉴于其他地方都不见那两人的踪影。三层的监控系统独立且更为高级，只能等进去再入侵。瓦莱莉用系统重置弄倒了顶上的狙击手，之后顺着空调外机爬到楼顶，从安全通道进入三层。她摸进系统控制室，打开电脑关闭监控，又顺手打开邮件。

From.淫手 To.索菲亚  
哈喽！  
From.索菲亚 To.淫手  
我操，你又他妈改名字？什么玩意儿这是。  
From.淫手 To.索菲亚  
康陶来的老李告诉我，淫和银在中文里同音，老大不是喜欢那个武事吗？我就改了  
From.索菲亚 To.淫手  
是武侍。老大看到了？他怎么反应？  
From.淫手 To.索菲亚  
他笑——裂——了——，真的，字面意思上  
From.索菲亚 To.淫手  
牛逼。

瓦莱莉差点笑出声。那位淫手正在地上因为电磁短路而抽搐，她决定留这小伙子一命。她知道武侍，炸了荒坂塔的那个神经病所在的乐队，华子小姐很不喜欢那个神经病，所以瓦莱莉也不喜欢。

她点开另一串邮件。

From.淫手 To.李  
你们真要去抢荒坂啊  
From.李 To.淫手  
我都已经提着枪准备上路了，老兄。老大亲自带队。  
From.淫手 To.李  
尼说老大图啥 不会是巫师的荒坂情怀吧  
From.李 To.淫手  
武，侍。我也不清楚，老大说开这辆车的是他一个恩人，又能报答恩人又能抢一把荒坂，何乐而不为？  
From.淫手 To.李  
看不懂  
From.李 To.淫手  
滚蛋，回来教你。

恩人……

这个说法有意思。瓦莱莉摸走淫手身上的欧元和小可可乐，决定去船船的房间再看一看。她在文件里找到了平面图，二楼中间有一个很大的空间，与三楼通高，名字是“实验用，或者作战训练，主要是实验”，三楼南侧的大房间应该就是船船的了，名字叫“呦吼起航”。瓦莱莉贴着墙边走，把巡逻的人悄悄放倒，闪身进去。船船应该在实验的区域里，不过因为隔声太好，她并不知道里面到底在干什么。

顺走一张突击步枪的制作图纸，瓦莱莉来到电脑前。

From.诺亚 To.卢卡斯  
我已经出发了。米娅怎么样？  
From.卢卡斯 To.诺亚  
你妹妹很好，就是想哥哥。我跟她说你出去找工作了。  
From.诺亚 To.卢卡斯  
谢谢。告诉米娅我也想她。谢谢你，卢卡斯，为我找到一个工作的机会。  
From.卢卡斯 To.诺亚  
不用谢，不用谢，这是朋友该做的。你到地方了吗？  
From.诺亚 To.卢卡斯  
快了。那个来接我的人到底有什么特征？随便说点什么都行。  
From.卢卡斯 To.诺亚  
他真的很难形容……他会认出你的，放心。

From.诺亚 To.卢卡斯  
你骗我  
From.卢卡斯 To.诺亚  
漩涡帮也是条出路啊，伙计，怎么能叫我骗你呢。  
From.诺亚 To.卢卡斯  
你偷了漩涡帮的货，妈的，所以给他们找小白鼠  
From.卢卡斯 To.诺亚  
我看你混的挺好的，不然小白鼠怎么给我发消息？  
From.诺亚 To.卢卡斯  
米娅怎么样  
From.卢卡斯 To.诺亚  
病死了。

诺亚……瓦莱莉默念，诺亚。一个带着点儿神性的名字。她想起三明治里的煎鸡蛋，有人恶意咬在面包边角，煎鸡蛋啪唧掉在地上，碎成了脑浆。怪怪的比喻，但煎鸡蛋是三明治里瓦莱莉最喜欢的部分。

总之——看来有人没法活着被带回荒坂了。

她起身，发现船船就站在门口看着她笑。


End file.
